


我不知道愛是什麼

by praiafrost



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praiafrost/pseuds/praiafrost
Summary: OOC/真人車/PWP/久未駕駛，飆得不夠爽快





	我不知道愛是什麼

拍了一天的戲，季肖冰累得眼睛都睜不開了，收到微信的那一刻還是忍不住答應了高瀚宇見面的要求。

看著電梯樓層數一下一下地轉換，季肖冰忍不住歎了口氣，是不是表現得太積極了，或許是太久沒陷入愛情，他已經忘了該怎麼忖度距離，自己是不是太予取予求了？

季肖冰心裡明白，陷得越深，到頭來只會傷得更重，他在一開始就失去了主導權。天生的默契，他嘲諷地笑了，是做出來的默契吧。

刷卡進了房間，季肖冰脫去皺巴巴的襯衫和西褲，最近拍的戲角色是個大學教授，弄得他現在說話都像在講課，入戲太深對演員來說有利也有弊。

利就是能與角色更加貼近，舉手投足更加自然，弊呢……就是和他現在一樣，和劇本裡的角色糾纏不清，現實和虛幻的界線模糊，身心沉淪。

高瀚宇的今天的拍攝工作工作在酒店附近，結束後還有三十分鐘才會過來，季肖冰決定先去泡個澡，做些事前工作。

男人之間做愛很麻煩的，事前事後的處理都要弄很久，做不好很容易受傷。他們的第一次就是兩個直男什麼都不懂，靠著熱情和衝動做到最後，季肖冰也不懂怎麼處理，搞到最後高燒了好幾天，把高瀚宇嚇得半死。

這間酒店的浴室滿豪華的，往浴缸裡倒了精油，季肖冰脫了內褲，站在鏡子前看著自己的裸體，乾乾瘦瘦的上身一點看頭也沒有，他捏了捏肚子上的肉，軟綿綿的，季肖冰第一百次想去健身，也編了一百零一個藉口去不了。

還好他吃不胖。

泡在熱水裡，季肖冰發出一聲喟嘆，四肢痠軟地舒服地腦子裡一片空白，當演員實在需要非常人的熱忱，否則根本撐不下來，他見過太多熬不過沉寂轉行的朋友。

意識逐漸模糊，季肖冰背靠著池壁昏昏欲睡，耳朵依稀聽到開門的響動，衣著整齊的男人進了潮濕的浴室，季肖冰一下子清醒了，正要撐起身體站起來。

高瀚宇伸手壓住他的肩膀，“我也泡泡，累死了。”

說著就脫去上衣，高瀚宇的身材和兩人拍SCI時比起來又壯實了不少，肌肉的線條更加分明。很多亞洲男人的肌肉練起來不好看，高瀚宇的四肢還是勻稱健美，視覺衝擊極大。尤其季肖冰很明白他的力氣有多大，想著想著耳朵忍不住紅了。季肖冰縮到水裡，默默地等著。

高瀚宇三下兩除二就把衣服全脫了，擠到浴缸裡貼著季肖冰的背，舒服地歎了一口氣。

“今天拍廣告累得半死，一個轉身的動作導演非要重來個幾十遍。”

高瀚宇叨叨地說了很多工作的事情，手上摸著季肖冰起了一層薄汗的背，唇貼著他凸起的脊骨細細地吻著，不時用上牙齒啃幾下，像狗似的。

季肖冰兩手撐著浴缸的邊緣，被熱氣蒸得粉紅的身體小幅度地顫抖著，他受不了這樣子的前戲，讓他有一種被深愛的感覺，明明他們之間只是互相滿足的關係而已。

“自己擴張了嗎？”高瀚宇的手來到他的臀部，握著臀肉有一下沒一下地揉著，季肖冰顫抖地喘了一口氣，“還……還沒。”

“哦。”高瀚宇不甚在意地答道，抓過他緊握得發白的手，讓季肖冰的中指探入狹窄的後穴，“自己弄給我看。”

季肖冰從來都是自己躲在浴室偷偷擴張，每次都是隨便戳戳弄弄，也不敢仔細深入。

他的手指很細，就算是兩根並在一起動作還是搔不到癢處，高瀚宇一點幫忙的意思也沒有，一個人玩著季肖冰的身體，到處都好吃，哪裡都能下嘴。

“嗯……你、你別玩了。”季肖冰慌張地拉住高瀚宇捏著自己乳頭的大手，他還一口咬著他的肩膀磨牙。

“怎麼了？沒擴張好我進不去。”高瀚宇不無惡意地說道，勃起的陰莖一下一下頂著季肖冰的臀肉，就是不肯幫他弄一下。

“王八蛋。”季肖冰忍不住罵出來，他的陰莖也挺得直直的，鈴口留著水，急欲得到撫慰。

“要不我們先來玩別的，等你後面鬆了在做。”

說著就掰開季肖冰白嫩的大腿，高漲的陰莖插到他的兩腿之間，粗硬的恥毛磨著他的嫩肉，骨節分明的手牢牢地控制季肖冰的大腿，“季老師，夾緊了。”

高瀚宇撐起腰快速地前後抽動，一邊搓揉著季肖冰光滑的大腿，張口咬著他皮薄的肩膀，頂得季肖冰的身體不斷往前蹭動，變涼的水大片大片地湧到地上。

“啊、啊……太快了，停下、停下……”季肖冰被迫抱著自己的腿，男人的陰莖幾次擦過被擴張得鬆軟的穴口，引起身體一陣戰慄，高瀚宇的右手撫上他的陰莖，配合著自己抽動的頻率快速地幫他手淫，季肖冰興奮地全身通紅，忍不住夾緊臀肉，想挽留快速擦過的肉棒。

“哈、哈……高瀚宇，吻我……”季肖冰一句話都說不完整，身後的男人還是一聲不吭地瘋狂摩擦他被使用過度的大腿。

“王八蛋、吻我！”季肖冰忍不住命令道，下體已經到了臨界點，他的腰部跟著頻率前後擺動，高瀚宇抽插的動作加快，左手扶住他的腦袋，一下咬了上去，吸著季肖冰的舌頭，色情地發出嘖嘖的聲音，喘著粗氣和他接吻。

“聽季老師的。”

季肖冰胸膛快速起伏，覺得他的大腿已經快擦出火來，忍不住加入高瀚宇的手，快速擼動硬得發燙的肉棒。

“啊、啊……高、高瀚宇！”季肖冰的陰莖顫動了幾下，一股一股精液射得高瀚宇一手，他脫力地倒在男人的身上，腿間也被射的一片白濁。

兩人爽過一輪，懶懶地躺在涼透的洗澡水裡，高瀚宇率先起身，“出去吧，再躺下去會感冒。”

“嗯？哦好……”季肖冰也跟著站了起來，拿來掛在一邊的毛巾擦著腿間的精液，腳踩在鬧水災的磁磚上，差點滑倒。

“不用擦了。”高瀚宇伸手把他摟了過來，兩人就這樣抱著往外頭走，“你也太黏糊了吧？”季肖冰忍不住吐槽。

“我喜歡你阿，季老師。”高瀚宇把他扔到酒店的大床上，欺身上去，“做什麼一直叫我老師。”季肖冰不自在地看著高瀚宇低頭戴套。

“你現在的角色不是老師嗎？”

“……”季肖冰想罵自己不爭氣的經紀人，“小張告訴你的？”

“我問他的。”高瀚宇抬頭對他笑。

季肖冰盯著高瀚宇潮濕的瀏海，有些失神，比他小幾歲的男人有和狼相似的眼睛，像是要把自己吞噬殆盡的眼神。

高瀚宇跪在他的兩腿之間，抬起他的左腿，對著還通紅的大腿內側舔了上去，肉欲的眼神死死盯著季肖冰的眼睛，伸出舌頭直舔到腿根，印下凌亂的牙印。

季肖冰懷疑他深知這個畫面多另人血脈噴張，引得他才軟下去沒多久的性徵又硬了起來。

高瀚宇掰開他合攏的大腿，含住季肖冰的陰莖，像吃冰棒一樣從底部細細地吮到鈴口，手上一邊撫弄著他的陰囊。

季肖冰難耐地併攏雙腿，只能看到高瀚宇的頭上下動作著，喉道的高熱緊致讓他不禁上下擺動著腰部，想更深的感受極致的快樂。

“嗯、嗯……深一點。”季肖冰的腳趾在床單摩擦著，雙手抓著高瀚宇潮濕的髮，快速聳動腰部。

高瀚宇盡可能地不讓牙齒蹭到季肖冰的陰莖，吞吐得更加賣力了，幾次深喉讓季肖冰又射了一次。

擦了擦漏出來的精液，高瀚宇撫摸季肖冰仍沈浸在高潮裡的身體，一下一下吻著他的唇，勾著季肖冰的舌頭纏弄，不斷發出攪動的水聲。

季肖冰張著嘴合不起來，口水從兩頰滑下，他條件反射地吞嚥了一下，就像在吸著高瀚宇的舌頭，惹得對方動作更加激烈。

季肖冰的後穴早在幾次來回中鬆軟異常，一張一合地渴望著什麼，高瀚宇擠了一堆潤滑液，插入兩根手指攪動高熱的內壁，季肖冰被涼的一縮，雙腿被拉著環住高瀚宇的腰，克制不住地摩擦著。

覺得擴張地差不多了，高瀚宇抽出三根手指，在季肖冰面前慢慢舔著，身體早已被刺激無比敏感，季肖冰的眼睛泛著水光，忽然有點委屈，“別玩了……”

高瀚宇頓了頓，胯下的硬物又漲大了幾分，“怎麼還委屈上了，我欺負季老師了嗎？”

季肖冰也不知道這是怎麼了，明明自己該是成熟的一方，卻總是在這段關係中處在弱勢的位置，被年紀小的男人牽著鼻子耍得團團轉，沒出息。

“我們不做了吧，我不想再這樣了。”季肖冰含着鼻音說道，腿還是夾著對方的腰，也不是推拒的意思。

“我們怎樣了？”高瀚宇被搞得摸不著頭腦，問道。

“不清不楚地混在一起，約炮做愛，和男人糾纏不清。我不想這樣。”

“本來想做完再說的。”高瀚宇挫敗地看了他一眼，起身離開床上，陰莖還挺得老高。

季肖冰頹然地摀住眼睛，媽的全完了，早知道先做完再攤開來說，現在他慾火焚身的自找苦吃。

高瀚宇很快從浴室裡走出來，拿著一條銀色的鏈子，仍維持原本的姿勢，蹲在他面前，嚴肅地說道，“季大爺，季肖冰，你願意和高瀚宇在一起嗎？認真的，以結婚為前提交往。”

季肖冰怔怔地看著在眼前晃動的鏈子，很簡單的式樣，上頭掛著一個戒指。

“如果你不願意也無所謂，我知道這對演員來說很難，尤其你還在上升期，我……”

“閉嘴。”季肖冰根本聽不清高瀚宇說了什麼，一下抱了上去，“快操我。”

高瀚宇也懂了，兩人當下的激動急需一場性愛來抒發，他勾住季肖冰的腿彎，硬生生快把他折個對半，對著正流著淫水的後穴插了進去。

季肖冰抱著自己的腿，粗大的陰莖在他的體內橫衝直撞沒點章法，弄得他有點痛，但心裡的滿足全然蓋過了痛楚，高瀚宇從一開始的激動平復了下來，會到了平時兩人做愛的節奏，深深淺淺地抽插著。

季肖冰忽然抖動了一下，腦子爽得一片空白，高瀚宇明白找到他的點了，龜頭淺淺地磨著軟肉，一下一下地頂弄。

“哈、哈……好、好爽……”

“別、別磨了……嗯、嗯……”

季肖冰被磨得腰部痠軟，陰莖被刺激地冒水，現在的體位讓他撫慰不到下體，陰莖夾在兩人之間磨蹭著高瀚宇的腹肌，季肖冰被插得移位，腦袋幾次撞上床頭，高瀚宇抽空拉了一個枕頭墊著。

閒著的嘴湊到季肖冰胸前咬著他的乳頭，吸得嘖嘖作響，弄得他胸前一片狼藉。

“別、吸了！你喝奶阿？”季肖冰抓了一把高瀚宇的頭髮，雙腿已經滑的勾不住他的腰，四肢軟綿綿地發汗。

“嗯，想喝季老師的奶。”高瀚宇抬頭對著他伸出舌頭舔了一圈。

操。

高瀚宇的陰莖深深的埋在裡面，他抱起季肖冰的上身，換了個姿勢繼續操，季肖冰被迫坐在他腿上，隨著動作被一下一下顛動著，這個動作讓他很沒安全感，只好摟住高瀚宇的脖子，手撫上高瀚宇因為使勁而更加明顯的腹肌。

“喜歡啊？”高瀚宇撐著季肖冰的臀部，手臂青筋畢露，手裡軟肉被他搓成更重形狀，手感好的不行。

“喜、喜歡。”季肖冰破罐子破摔，今天到恥度已經爆表老，沒什麼好遮遮掩掩的。

高瀚宇吃驚於季肖冰的坦白，反而有點不好意思，“平時讓你健身都不願意。”

“懶。”

高瀚宇無奈地看了他一眼，當攻其實很累的，算了，他也樂意伺候季肖冰。

“別、廢話，再用力一點。”季肖冰撫著埋在他胸前的高瀚宇的頭，手上不停地套弄下體，甬道一縮一放地吸著肉棒，快感一層一層積累，他渾身都敏感的快爆炸。

高瀚宇也沒廢話，有力的腰部高頻率地往上插弄，兩人相接的部位摩擦的快燒起來，季肖冰穴裡流出的水弄得床單濕了一小塊。

“啊、啊……高瀚宇、王八蛋……”

“季老師、季大爺、季肖冰……”高瀚宇發狠地操了幾十下，嫌這個體位不得勁，抱起季肖冰推到床上，拉起他被汗濕得滑溜的雙腿又是一頓狠操。

“嗯、嗯……”

高瀚宇叼著他的乳頭又舔又吸，季肖冰興奮地抖了抖身體，已經忘了射了多少次的陰莖顫抖地高潮了。

悶哼一聲，高瀚宇埋在季肖冰高潮的甬道裡射精，一股一股地像是在標誌領地。

“操。”高瀚宇脫力地倒在他身上，喘著粗氣，“做狠了。”

季肖冰意識模糊地抱著他沉重的身體，渾身無力地點點頭，“累。”

高瀚宇翻了個身，倒在季肖冰旁邊，拉過被單擦了擦季肖冰腿間的精液、體液、汗水，亂七八糟的。

“先睡吧，醒來再弄。”季肖冰無意識地點頭，摸索著碰到高瀚宇的手，緊緊地握住。

-FIN


End file.
